Color Your World Bright
by keotey1228
Summary: Colors. They're everywhere. Even in places you've never thought of. Green: grass, and the trees. Blue: the sky and the seas. Yellow: Sun, and beach sand. Red: fire trucks, and stop signs. But the four primary colors represent four nations. Some OCs. Not my fault that there isn't many girls in Kickin' It. And yes, Jack will come in the next chap. He's one of the main characters.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Colors. They're everywhere. Even in places you've never thought of.

Green: grass, and the trees. Blue: the sky and the seas. Yellow: Sun, and beach sand. Red: fire trucks, and stop signs.

But the four primary colors represent four nations.

Green Gananoes are the lowest nation. They only listen to nature, and won't accept the world of the 21st century. This means technology.

Red Region took over as the top nation. They raided the top nation before them, and now they are most powerful.

Blue Bazdys are like their own separate nation. They live underwater, as all their natives can breathe underwater. All the people can't be out of water for long… or they go away forever.

Yellow el Bees used to be the most powerful nation because their source was the sun. This is the nation that used to be most popular, but was attacked by the Red Region army and is now uninhabited… or so we thought.

But that is getting ahead. Let's get back to us.

Me. I am Kim. I am a Blue Bazdy. My best friend, Grace, is the king's daughter, and because of this, me and my family were invited to live in the rich area of the underwater kingdom.

I live with my mother and little sister. My mother, Genna, is friends with Grace's mother. My sister, Brooke, is only two, but a total sweetheart. She'd kill me if I said anything different.

I am best friends with Miaya. She's from the Red Region. While most of them are snotty, Miaya is sweet. She even befriended a little girl in the peasant area. Her name is Hope, and she's only nine. I've only met her once, but I fell in love with her at first sight.

Miaya sneaks out and gives her food to bring home to share with her family, but her dad would get fired if she told anyone. But she trusted me to this.

Miaya lives in the rich area of the Reg **(pronounced (ree-ge))**. Her dad is first man in the army and knows the Royales well. Her brother, Fame, doesn't ever hang out with her, much less talk to her nicely.

I also can't be seen with Miaya, because our people do not like her people. We would never be able to see each other if we told anyone, so we meet in secret.

A boy, Jerry, from the Green Gananoes is one of my friends too. He's allowed to see me, and I'm allowed to see him, but he's not allowed to see Miaya.

Even though neither of them knows it, they're hopelessly in love with each other.

In the Green nation, they don't have ranks. They all believe in everyone being equal. He lives with his parents and, lucky him, he's an only child.

From the Yellow ell Bees… well, you'll see.

I bid you farewell, and always try your hardest to get something you want, because the rules only apply to you once you get caught.

Kim

**Okay, so let me explain some stuff. **

**Gananoes is pronounced (gan-nan-nose). **

**Bazdys is pronounced (baze-dees). **

**Yellow ell bees is pronounced (yellow-ell-bees) *well duh*. **

**Grace is OC, but she's not important, she just had to be there to make some sense. **

**Genna is OC and unimportant too. **

**Brooke is OC and unimportant. **

**Miaya is pronounced (mee-ay-uh) she is OC and sorta unimportant. She makes some appearances but not too many.**

**Fame is OC and never makes any scenes, but may be mentioned a few times. **

**Jerry is not OC. He's really from Kickin' It, as you know.**

**I don't own Kickin' It. Get that through your fracking head, FF cops.**


	2. Chapter 1

**In this story, Kim has blue hair and deep blue eyes. Jack has blonde hair and… a different eye color.**

Chapter 1

Kim

I was swimming when my life changed. I had just been assigned the job of fishing. I went out with about 12 other people, 7 small nets, and 3 big nets.

Two people on each big net and one person on the small nets.

I had a small net.

"Come here!" I screamed through the bubbles. The little blue and yellow fish looked back as if to mock me.

"Oh… I'm going to get you!" I pushed my arm backwards as I sprung forward.

"Gotcha." I grabbed it with my hands and shoved it in my net.

"I have enough food to last my whole lifetime." I told the fish in my net. "If I die next Tuesday."

I counted about four fish in the net, including the one that kept smacking me in the side as I swam.

I looked upwards to notice that the sun was going down.

'I have got to see the sunset.' I kicked upward and propelled towards the surface.

When I made it to the top, all I could see was blue. "Stupid hair," I said, flinging it out of my face. "If you weren't the perfect shade of blue, I would so cut you off."

I turned behind me to look for the sun. It was losing its yellow color, and started to turn orange.

I lied down on my back and kicked slowly backwards. I floated onto the shore and poised myself on top of a smooth rock. Smooth meaning covered with algae.

I set the fish on the side, careful not to let them out and rested on the rock watching the sunset.

"Wait," A soft call was heard in the distance. "We just want to talk to you!" I sat upright and looked around the rock.

A boy about my age was running from two men dressed in red uniforms. _Red Army._

Crud.

I focused on the boy, and saw that he had blonde hair. His was wearing an old black jacket 3x his size over a white t-shirt. His jeans were ripped in several places, and I considered that it was pre-ripped, but with who was chasing him, I doubted it.

The weirdest thing about the boy was that he was going in and out of visibility. Like, one second he was there and then he vanished, only for him to reappear a few seconds later.

'Is he doing that?' I moved my head to the other side of the rock so I could get a better look at where he was going.

He started along the dock that was shaped sorta like a lightning bolt. The two men were still chasing him. He looked back and almost fell off the first point of the dock.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to the men about 10 feet behind him.

"Stop!" One of the men said. "We don't want to harm you in any way. We just want to talk to you."

The boy turned back to the water.

'He can't jump,' I thought worriedly. 'He can't swim.'

The boy suddenly turned to the left and ran to go further out on the dock, with the men 5 steps behind him.

He got within 5 feet of the edge and turned. His eyes were full of fear, but I couldn't yet tell what color they were.

"Please," The shorter man said. "You're hurt. We want to bring you back to your family." All three people were stopped. The two men in front of the boy by a few feet. One man tried to walk forward, but the boy only backed up a few more steps.

"We want you to be safe," The man in the front said. "We want to bring you home." The boy did not answer.

The man reached out his hand to grab the boy, but the boy backed up and fell.

"No!" The front man said. The one in the back ran up and tried to jump. "Stop you fool. You can't swim, and neither can he. No one in the green, yellow, and red nations can. He's gone, and you'd be too."

The two men looked back towards the ripples on the surface, but I had already jumped in.

I saw the boy unmoving. His jacket was near him, so I assumed he had struggled to swim up. His eyes were closed and he looked either dead or asleep.

'Let's hope just asleep.' I came up from behind him and grabbed under his arms, wrapping my hands around his chest. I twisted my legs as if to turn, and shot towards the surface.

When we broke the waves, I turned around to look for the shore. It was about a mile away. _Whoa. He floated far._

I started to propel towards it when Jenny, my blue dolphin, came up. "Jenny, can you help us get to shore?"

"_Who's that? What happened?" _She asked, scooting under the boy's right arm.

"I don't know who he is, but if he's an enemy of the Red Army, he's a friend of ours. Two soldiers were chasing him and he fell off the dock."

"_Didn't he know he was going to fall?" _We begin treading water.

"Probably. But I think he was trying to hide something. All the two men were saying was that they wanted to talk to him. They thought he was a runaway."

"_Well, is he?" _The shore was in complete sight and we were getting close to the dock.

"A runaway? Maybe. But what nation do you think he's from?"

"_You're the one who always guesses."_

"Haha, very funny." I ducked under the dock as we swam under it, making sure no one was watching. "Well, apparently, he's not a Bazdy."

Jenny looked at me and smirked as much as a dolphin could. "Just saying. He was running from the Red Army, so maybe he's from Reg."

"_Maybe." _I stood up when it got shallow. I picked up the boy in my arms bridal style. _He's pretty light._

"Jenny," I turned to look at my dolphin. "Can you go back and tell my father something? Any excuse. I need to find out who this is."

"_What do I say?"_

"I don't know, make something up. But make it believable." Jenny nodded and jumped back into the water, leaving me with the boy.

I looked down to the boy in my arms. _Crud, he's still not breathing. _I ran as fast as I could to the rocks and started to crawl into an area out of sight of any bystanders.

"Okay," I put the boy down. "I don't know who you are, but I will not have someone die while I could've helped."

Nothing happened.

"Wake up," I grabbed both shoulders and shook him. "Wake up!"

I leaned down and put my head to his chest. _Come on, heartbeat. Please let there be a heartbeat._

"Yes!" I popped my head up. "You're not dead. Yes!" I fist pumped the air.

"Uh…" I looked down and saw that he's still not moving. "Oh great."

I turned and stood up. I climbed a little up a rock and looked all around me. _Gotta make sure no one sees._

I slid back down and sat down next to the boy. _I don't wanna have to do this._

I lifted my hand above his face and his mouth opened as a water snake came out of it. It gleamed in what was left of the beautiful sunset, as it was now deep red, giving the surroundings an eerie glow too.

After a few seconds, he coughed, turning his head to spit out what was left of the water onto the sand.

I shot the water behind me. _Please let him not have seen that._ The boy kept coughing for a few more seconds, as if he didn't notice I was there.

When his coughing slowed, he turned back to lie down on his back. His eyes were closed. I didn't know if I should sit there, talk to him, or walk away like it never happened.

He opened his eyes and suddenly sat up. "Ow!" We both yelled. I rubbed my head and he did the same, lying back down.

After a few painful seconds, he asks, "Who are you?"

I pulled my hand away from my head and looked at him. "My name is Kim."

"You… you saved me?" I nodded.

"You're a Blue Bazdy?" He asks carefully. I nod again. Slowly, he exhales and sits up.

"Who are you?" I asked, my curiosity taking over. Well, I wanted to be able to address him properly. He was kinda cute.

He pulls off one of his sneakers and started to shake it. "I'm Jack."

"Okay, so Jack," I said, watching him put that shoe back on and doing the same with the other. "Who were those men chasing you?"

He immediately paused what he was doing before his eyes opened wide. "Are they still here?"

He scrambles to get up but I quickly pull him back down. He struggles to get up, but I pinned him with one arm across his chest and arms.

"You are not yet well," I said, remembering what my father said about talking properly to people I didn't know. "You must sit and relax."

He breathes heavily with his eyes closed. He stopped squirming, and said calmly, "They're gone?" He opens his eyes and I nod.

"Okay, for a few minutes, but then I really have to go." I lifted my arm and he sat back up. He started to squeeze the water out of his clothes, and I noticed that he seemed to prefer his left arm more than his right.

When he was trying to shake the water from his pants, his sleeve inched higher and I saw a painful looking gash across his upper arm.

"You're hurt."

"What? No I'm not." Jack tried to back away without me noticing to make a quick escape.

I took his wrist and carefully and pulled up the sleeve. "Your arm."

I carefully ran over the dried blood with the back of my hand. Jack winced but didn't stop me. "What happened?"

Jack slowly reached into his pocket with his hurt arm, making me take my hand away slowly, but not putting it down. He pulled out a little bead, like you'd find on a necklace.

It was a red fox.

"They hurt you." It wasn't a question. "Here, let me help you."

I reached for his arm, but he pulls away frightened. I look up from his arm into his orange/peach eyes and see that he's scared. **(Unique color, right?)**

"I know you're scared, but please. Let me help you." I slowly reached for his hurt arm without taking my eyes off of his. When I reached his arm, I carefully grabbed right below the wound.

Jack winces and closes his eyes, turning slightly away. "How could you fix it?" He whispered.

"You don't get out much, do you?" I controlled the water from the ocean and it slithers to us. Hearing me silent, Jack turns and sees the water floating towards us. He utters a barely audible gasp while Ishaped the water around my hand, making it like a glove.

"Do you trust me?" Jack nods slowly. I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I put my hand on Jack's cut and pushed all my energy into it. I heard him wince, but he didn't look away.

Under the water, you could see the cut starting to heal very slowly. A small blue light emits from the water, as that was the color energy my people had.

I stole a glance up at him and asked, "Where are you from?"

He looks at me in shock, but then turned around and pulled his knees to his chest. I had no choice but to let go of his arm and stop my healing. I reached out as if to touch his back.

"Yellow el Bees."

**Ho hoh ho hoh ho hoh hoh hoh hoh… interesting, right? See? I told you Jack was gonna come into the story. And to nclhdrs1717****, you were right. Good guess.**

**The picture as the book cover thingy is the sunset that was happening in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim

Sunsets are beautiful, right? This one was too, but the only sight I got from it was the glimmer off of Jack's hair. The unnatural golden streaks in his blonde hair produced sort of a mirror.

I just stared at the back of his head, mouth open.

"But," I was at a loss of words. "They… were… the reds, army… wait. That's why you were being chased?"

"I doesn't seem like you were asking me that question," He looked up and stared at the sky, as if it were hurting him.

"Because it just seems to make sense," I said. Plausible, right?

"Oh, because the yellows are just a stupid nation that deserves to be destroyed?" He tried to stand up as he yelled at me.

"No," I yelled back, reaching forward to catch Jack as he almost fell forward. "In the mind of the red army, it would make sense to chase you."

"Well, thanks," He muttered to the ground, as I was holding both his extended arms to keep him from falling forward. "Could you let me go, now?"

I turned, letting go, and the sound of flesh meeting sand was heard as I crossed my arms. I could feel his glare as he flipped over onto his back.

"You said to let you go," I turned. "And I did."

I abruptly turned around and started to walk towards the sea. "No, no, no, look please."

Jack came up from behind me and tried to get me to stop.

"Please," He said, walking backwards as I kept on heading towards the water. "I'm sorry. I'm just… well, how would you feel if your whole nation was taken away from you? Your _family?_"

I only stopped for half a second. "My family," I blew the hair out of my face. "They wouldn't care if I was taken away, why should I feel any different?"

"Because they're your family," He pressed on. "They are the only ones who have to be nice to you."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Now why don't you look behind you?" I saw his eyes bulge before he raised his arms and glanced over his shoulder.

"Please," He said in fear. "You don't wanna do this."

"No," I said, smiling as I kept pressing him further back towards the dock. "You don't want me to do this."

"No," He said. "Really? I just want to drown. The nice sting I get from the sea water in my still-open cuts would feel like a blessing."

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked trying and failing to cut the grin.

"No," He said, to prove his point. "I love pain! Doesn't everyone?"

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, poking him in the chest. "You might wanna reconsider who can swim and who can't."

"Uh," He took another glance back and almost stumbled off the dock at the first turn. He turned around it and almost tripped before getting back up, but I still press on, amused. "Whoa. Can't we talk this out like civilized people?"

I stopped. "What did you call me?" A look of anger replaced my look of amusement.

His face instantly paled. "Uh, that's not what I meant," He started to choose his words wisely. "I mean, let's talk as if we were civilized."

I opened my eyes wide and glared at him. "Oh gosh," he said, face palming himself. "I should really shut my mouth."

"Yeah," I smiled an evil smile. "You really should've." I moved my hands forward and pushed him over the edge.

~~~~ **Should I have clever quips during line breaks? ~~~~**

The minute he hit the water, I instantly regretted it. 'What am I doing?' I thought, and jumped in.

There he is.

I swam towards him and grabbed hold of him. His cheeks were puffed, as if trying to savor his last breath. I wrinkled my nose at him and shot towards the surface.

As soon as his head broke water, he started to breathe heavily, like he couldn't get enough air.

"You did _not _just do that," He said, turned to face me as the water propelled us towards the sand. "You actually _pushed me?"_

"Let's get something straight," I said sternly. "_I _am not civilized. _The Bazdys _aren't either. Call us that again, I will not hesitate to end you."

"When you say end…?" He ventured uncertainly. I dunked him under the water, and then pulled him back up, spluttering. Then I dropped him for good measures.

"Got it?" I said.

"Got it." He said out of breath.

When I felt the sand below my bare feet, I stood and let go of Jack. At first, he yelled and tried his best to keep afloat.

"Stand you idiot," I smiled at his failed attempts. Then he put his feet on the shell-filled ground underwater and looked down. "Oh."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my rock.

"Oh," Jack started to walk after me. "You save me, you push me off a dock, you attempt to drown me, and now you are going to just…"

I picked up the bag of fish and showed it to him. "… Cook you dinner even if I don't have to."

"How are you going to start a fire?" He asks me. I stand and move so my nose is almost biting his.

"I save you, heal you, and bring you back to shore, and you aren't going to pitch in at all?" I scream at him. I threw my arms in the air. "I can't do everything!"

"First, you're the one who made me drown which made you _have _to save me," His nose bit back. "And second…" I caught a glimpse of the sunset still on the horizon.

"Your hair!" I screamed, picking up stray twigs.

"You are not cutting my hair to try and spark two sticks together to try and…" I grab his head midsentence and angle it so the rays hit my poorly made pile of sticks.

"I'd like my head back," He said.

"And I'd like you to stop talking," I said. "But that's not gonna happen now is it?"

I saw a spark as a small flame formed on a twig. "Ha ha," I screamed, releasing my wiggling victim. "I did it!"

"You did it?" Jack asked. "It was my head!"

"I came up with the idea!" I said, trying to make the fire bigger.

"It was still my head!"

"The same one that's on fire?" I ask, looking over my shoulder. He looks up and sees a small light above him.

"Ah!" He screamed, angrily smacking his head in attempt to put out the flame. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

I reached my hand towards the sea and pulled a small bubble of water and threw it at Jack.

"Thanks Kim," He said, sitting down on the opposite side of the fire. "I really owe you one."

"One?" I asked, putting a fish in the fire. "You owe my way more than one."

"Are you saying that you are going to help me?"

"Help you do what?" I ask, staring at him.

"Well, you know how my nation was 'wiped out'?" He did the air quotes around 'wiped out'.

"Yeah…?" I asked, not following.

"I heard that they're not all gone."

**~~~~ If so, I need some help ~~~~**

I could not sleep. Jack, on the other hand, was glad to finally be able to get some rest. With a belly full of fish and a girl who could drown him at any moment, he seemed to fall asleep the moment his head hit the not-so-soft-but-good-enough-for-him sand.

"_I heard that they're not all gone."_

"_Where did you hear this?" I had asked._

"_I was in the Red Nation…" He had started._

"_Reg," I had said on reflex. "Uh, sorry. Continue."_

"_And some guys were saying that they found a little boy. From yellow."_

"_That how you got caught being chased by the armed dork-heads?"_

"_Not exactly," He smiled at my name for them. "I tried to talk to them."_

"_Bold move," I chuckled. "Guess that didn't turn out well."_

"_Uh, no," He sighed. "The guys started to freak out, saying stuff like, 'How'd you get out?', 'Why aren't you running?', 'Dude, get out of here!'."_

"_Huh?" I scrunched my face._

"_That's what I said. Then they started to tell me that I was the little boy that the… armed dork-heads…" He smiled. "captured. I guess I must have looked similar to him."_

"_And…" I said motioning him to continue. _

"_The two guys that you saw chasing me came over and asked what the problem was. Then they saw me and I thought I was done for. So I ran."_

"_Wait," I said, thinking back to what the two men were yelling to Jack. "'We want to bring you back to your family.' I think they wanted to help you. Maybe the boy could look like you and the men knew you weren't the boy, assumed you needed help, and tried to help you."_

"_Or they could have been trying to kill me," Jack said. "'Take me back to my family' could've meant kill me, along with the rest of my people."_

**I thought it was funny. What do you say, co-ookie-author? Get it? Co author. **


	4. Chapter 3

The ocean, and my home, got farther from me as I walked with Jack. I had woke him up (not very nicely, I might add) earlier and we had got on the road not 5 minutes after that.

Let me explain. I had told him that I would help him go find the Yellow boy that got captured by Reds. He looked at me, kind of surprised, but did something that made me punch him. He gave me a hug.

I was about to ask about it, but he backed away, kind of awkwardly, and began to pack up what little stuff we had. I bet that if I had looked at his face, it would have many shades of red. Not just because of the rising sun.

I scanned the sky and took in our surroundings. I wasn't used to being this far onto land, and it kind of scared me. My dad told me about my mother, only to convince me that I should never leave the water. She had gone too far away from it, and, well…

"Hey, Kim?" I looked up to see Jack had turned towards me. We had stopped walking, but I didn't know why.

"Yeah?" I looked at him cautiously. His face made me feel like he was going to turn on me. Pull a knife and kill me, but like he felt guilty about it.

"I don't really remember how to get there," He looked at his feet. I scrunched my eyebrows together. _How could he not..?_

"Because they were chasing me." I looked at him, but he didn't feel my gaze.

"Can you read my mind?" I tried to look under his blond hair to see his face, but he looked at me, confused. "Never mind."

We stayed like for a few seconds. I looked into his peachy eyes, while he looked into my sea blue ones. I suddenly realized that my mouth was starting to get dry. I coughed for a few seconds before I realized that Jack was looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Water…" I choked out. He understood immediately, and took my blue backpack off my back. He shuffled in while I continued my choke-fest. I made it to the ground and started hacking onto the gravel road.

I lay down on the ground and looked to the sky, dazed. I couldn't hold onto my bearings much longer. I could feel my skin drying.

Then, Jack's face appeared in my vision and tried to talk to me. It sounded something like. "Kim… water. Drink… or… body?" I managed to reach out and grab my reusable bottle out of his hand. I opened to cap slowly, and splashed the entire contents onto my face.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I was still waiting to get my energy back, and he didn't want to disturb me while I did.

"Okay…" I managed to say. I sat up and wiped my face, moving some of the water to the rest of my body. "I'm good."

I tried to stand up, and almost immediately fell back down, if Jack had not caught me. I looked up and saw his face only a few inches above mine. I coughed, and he stood me back up.

I shifted a bit, before finally settling myself on the ground. I looked up to Jack, to see that he had a look on his face like, "If I say something, will you punch me?" I smirked at him and continued to walk.

"You coming , slowpoke?"


End file.
